The Polygraph
by Killua K
Summary: Aoshi and Misao are best friends and they had a fight. Now, they won't forgive each other because of their childishness and stupidity. Witness as their lies are revealed using a machine! So silly and cute...Review!


A/n: Hi, minna-san! I'm here again. Probably, you can guess by now what kind of fic I will write about...and again, this fanfiction is about A/M. I just love this pair, don't I? Hehe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, just the story. )

**The Polygraph**

By: Killua K.

They have fought again- for the trillionth time, and now, she's wondering why it seems like fighting each other was just a past time or habit to them. They didn't care if people may create rumors from their actions and childishness. They have grown up to be like that.

And they loved to be like children. Always quarreling, arguing about stupid and nonsense things, sharing food, spending some time together and most of all, loving each other truthfully- like a friend.

But they aren't children anymore.

They're grown-ups- acting like nuisance to one another.

And they hate it when realization strikes both of them.

Unfortunately, unlike their past arguments, their misunderstanding the other week has grown to be a deep scarring problem in their hearts. This time, reality was playing its role in making them realize some certain things.

They aren't children anymore. Some things have to be settled.

Mostly, about things involving their delicate feelings...

"Misao-kun!" He called her. She turned her head and scowled.

"I told you, Aoshi...Stop calling me by that name. I'm not a boy! It should be 'Misao-chan' or 'Mi-chan' for short. I hate it when you speak that word. I just do!" she shouted angrily at him. He laughed loudly and sarcastically. He just loved the way she makes faces and shouts whenever they would fight. He just enjoyed the feeling of tormenting someone, making her cry or making her annoyed- especially if that someone is close to your heart.

He strode towards her as he smiled slyly. His raven hair was flowing freely at the back of his neck. He wore a loose navy blue t-shirt and denim pants. He slid his hands into his pockets and playfully kicked a small stone by his right foot. He glanced at his best friend. She was still frowning disgustingly. He noticed that the dress she was wearing suited her and it revealed her curves- things that he never once thought that she had.

"What's with the cocktail dress? Going to a cocktail party, eh! Hehehe...," he laughed. She scowled more. She was sitting, cross-legged, on a couch and trying to prevent herself from exploding from anger. He leaned onto the door frame and watched his friend from his standing position. "Oh, come on, Misao-kun..."

"It's 'MISAO-CHAN'..." she snapped angrily.

"OKAY...Misao-CHAN," he corrected himself as he emphasized her corrected name. He smirked as he paused for a moment to absorb everything that he was witnessing. Suddenly, he remembered that it was time to bombard his friend with a nice ENCOURAGING quote. "Well, you see, my dear best friend, a true man can never be dressed up like a true woman. Once a man, ALWAYS a man...And I believe that whoever that person is who told you to wear such stupid dress is so moron and idiot- to think that a man like you can NEVER be a girl- or at least, imitate one. It's your nature. You're born to be a boy. Please tell that person that he or she should stop imagining that he or she can change your gender, because he just can't! This is just so pathetic..." he mocked her. He laughed loudly and continued criticizing his friend who was already like a volcano that moment. Any time, she would erupt.

"Take my advice, Misao-chan," he spoke, trying to stop himself from laughing hysterically. He walked slowly to her place then knelt down in front of her. He held her hand tightly then brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips on her white smooth creamy skin then looked deeply into her big ocean blue eyes.

"You're not fit to be a woman..." then Aoshi burst laughing again.

Instantly, he was temporarily knocked out of consciousness. He opened his eyes and realized that he was almost kissing the cold cemented floor. He looked up and saw Misao hovering over him. He sat up and suddenly, the flashing pain came. "AUWW!" he shouted painfully. He held his left cheek and realized that Misao has just slapped him.

He didn't know that she was just capable of doing that.

"Stop mocking me," she uttered the words furiously. She stood up then looked down on him. "This dress is just for a play...And for your information. The person who tried to dress me up like a girl was- I. I'm so sorry if this just didn't suit your taste. Sorry because everything is just so PATHETIC...I promise I won't dress up like a girl, next time!" She turned back then ran away angrily from her place.

It was the very first time he was slapped like that, and first time to see her big ocean blue eyes flaring up in anger. But they have already had previous fights before, and after some time, they reconcile and be best friends again. However, this was a different case. And for some time now, Makimachi Misao hasn't called nor apologized to her friend, so was Shinomori Aoshi to her. They both have very high pride and self-confidence.

And it just hurts to know that the very small argument they had would take weeks or maybe even months to heal. Aoshi didn't know that he has hurt his best friend badly. He thought that their fight was just so ordinary and so common in their normal lives.

_Why would she take it so seriously?_ He mused one time.

But Aoshi admitted to himself that when he saw her dressed up like a woman that time, he was speechless. He ran out of words to describe the angel who was sitting in front of him. He couldn't move from his position. He was afraid that if he would even blink his eye for a split second, everything he just saw would instantly become a mere fantasy, ruined by the reality of life.

However, he was wrong.

And he admired her more than ever, more than any girls out there dying to be his fiancée. _My best friend has grown up to be a lady...Enough of the tomboy attitude._

But what he can't accept is that this transition brings side effects. He never thought that the price he would pay for witnessing her grow up and mature was very expensive. And unluckily, their feelings would even have to be involved.

_She said it was just for a play...But I just don't want to believe her. Why would a college girl like her perform in a stupid childish play? I know that she did that because she had to change her image...Maybe something happened,_ he thought deeply.

But he had no idea why or what caused her to change her looks.

He didn't know that currently, there is a battle inside her warring heart and mind. And she needed some time and strength to overcome it.

He didn't know a thing.

"Still thinking about him?"

She turned her head to her side and saw Kamiya Kaoru smiling to her. She shook her head and pretended that everything was just perfectly all right. She sighed heavily then looked above. The sky was covered with shining and twinkling stars. It was a clear and silent night, a perfect time for relaxation and reminiscing. Kaoru neared her and then sat on the grass beside her.

"You told me before that this is your favorite place. Aoshi and you would always come here to watch the starry sky. You also told me once that it was here when you first realized that you were emotionally attracted to your best bestest friend in the whole damn mega universe!" Kaoru explained happily as she laughed. She was very gleeful and light. It was obvious that she was trying to make her friend happy. But she knew that that kind of tactic won't work on a girl like Misao. She stopped being joyous for a moment then watched her friend silently.

"Now, tell me, Misao-chan," Kaoru spoke softly. "What's the problem?"

Misao shook her head again as she continued looking up at the sky. She didn't even glance at Kaoru. Maybe, just to hide her childish feelings...

"Misao, there is a problem. I know it," she insisted.

She vigorously shook her head then buried her face on her lap.

"Iie...Iie...No...There isn't any problem, Kaoru-chan. We are very fine!" she cried suddenly.

Finally, the tears came out.

She began to weep on her lap as she hugged herself into a ball. She felt so weak and tired. She didn't know what to do just to ease the pain she was feeling that time. It was a very traumatic pain, especially to a childish girl like her.

_But I'm not a girl! Aoshi said that to me frankly...And I can never be one._

She remembered the day they fought. That morning she spent hours looking and choosing for the perfect dress she was going to wear for that day so he would even appreciate her and treat her like a true lady. She called Kaoru, Megumi, Omasu and her other friends just to help her in finding the dress that would suit her. Then after some time, some conference, deliberation and try-ons, they have found the perfect clothing for her.

_But he just made me a fool out of it. I hate him so much. I even have to reason out that I would use that dress for a stupid play!_

She continued wailing and sniffing like a poor little child. Kaoru encircled her arms around her then hugged her tightly. She sympathized with her friend badly and even wished she could just remove the pain she was feeling.

"I told you..." Kaoru spoke. "There is a problem between Aoshi and you."

Then Misao lifted her head then stared sadly and tear-eyed at the sky again. It was a blurred sight because of her tears. The stars seemed like scattered lights in her sight. She was crying helplessly.

"He is the problem, Kaoru-chan..." Misao replied.

She patted the crying girl's back and comforted her in every possible way she could think of.

"May I help you with him?" she volunteered herself as she smiled.

"Y-yeah...sshhhuuuurrreee, Ken-san! Hehehe..." Aoshi was drunk- very drunk. They were at a bar- Kenshin and him. They have ordered some red wine and other alcoholic beverages. Earlier, Aoshi called Kenshin at his house and asked him if he could accompany him there and share some shots of wine and beer. Kenshin agreed. He knew that there was something wrong about his friend. Aoshi doesn't really hang out in bars or restaurants to drink. And if ever he does that, it's because he has a very big problem. So, they drove to a bar and restaurant, ate some food then ordered many bottles of wine. So far, Kenshin wasn't drunk yet since his stomach can tolerate many alcoholic drinks, but after a few shots, Aoshi was now acting weirdly.

"What's the problem, Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked his friend then sipped from his glass of wine. His friend flushed red and he was acting like a crazed man.

"Misshhaao...issshhh the prrrooblem!" he cried then laughed loudly. Suddenly, he was about to vomit. His stomach was churning inside and turning upside down. "Wwwwooooouuuuggghh!" Aoshi was going to puke.

"Oh no, not here, Shinomori! Not here!" Kenshin panicked. He assisted his friend and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled his six-footer friend towards the men's room. It was a long travel just to reach the place, since he also carried a very heavy weight.

Then they reached the C.R. Aoshi rushed to the toilet then puked many times. Kenshin just stood by the sink and wetted his face by the cold faucet water. He shook his head then chuckled softly when he heard his friend's struggle.

"WwWhhhaatt'sshhh...ff-ffunnny, Ken-Kenssshhhiin!" Aoshi shouted angrily at his friend.

"Nothing, Aoshi. Just go on and..." he replied then chuckled again. "...puke that all away, hehehe..."

He vomited again.

After sometime, Aoshi finished his rites and proceeded to the sink. He opened the faucet then wetted his face. He rubbed the cold running water on his face and tried to freshen himself up. His head was aching badly, but he knew he had to keep up with it. It was all his fault. He knew he wasn't a good drinker yet he even drank many bottles of wine and beer just because of Misao.

_Yes...This is all about her. She's the reason why I have been insomniac these past few days. And even if I could nap for a while, she would still be in my dreams and torture me bit by bit. I can't take it any longer._

He ran his fingers through his hair then pulled them suddenly. He shouted and cursed himself angrily.

"AOSHI!" Kenshin tried to stop him. Aoshi stopped himself then looked down on the running water on the sink. He began to cry like a child. He imagined her face on the water. She is his best friend. They always fight but things would work out for them later. But why they can't just talk about what happened the other week? He wondered why she took his words seriously. He was just joking.

"I-I-I'm sssoo sorry...Why can't she just accept my apology, Kenshin? I want our old relationship back. I can't take this any longer...She's been a part of my life. I can't afford to lose a woman like her," he cried as he stared at the wasted water on the sink. Kenshin patted his back and comforted him like a man.

"Talk to her, Aoshi."

"But she won't answer my stupid calls!"

"Then go to her house and explain your part."

"She won't let me in."

"Then at least do something about it, Aoshi! You just can't wait here forever nor drown yourself in drunkenness. You know that she wouldn't want that to happen too," he explained.

"Not now..." he whispered like a defeated soldier in a battle.

"What do you mean 'not now'?" Kenshin insisted.

"I'm sure she would want me to rather die and be stuck in hell forever. She's really, really angry at me that time. If you only saw her reaction when I teased her..." he explained sadly. He wetted his face with water again then sighed heavily.

"Something's wrong about me, Kenshin. I don't know what it is...But I ought to find that out," he spoke manly. He was tired and fatigued already. His head was still tremendously aching. He then asked Kenshin if he could drive him home. After some time, they drove back home and finally reposed.

She woke up.

Light blinded her eyes.

_Aoshi..._she thought. He was always the first thing in her mind every morning. She stretched herself on the bed and rubbed away her sleepiness. She suddenly remembered that she has cried tremendously last night and Kaoru was there beside her all the time. She smiled slightly. She then pulled herself up and tried to sit.

Her jaw dropped, eyes popped open.

A man was standing across her bed, holding a bouquet of white roses.

She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes again. She wished that what she saw was just a dream.

But when she opened her eyes, she knew that she had to face him now.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aoshi-sama..." she greeted bitterly.

"Hi, Misao..." he replied sadly.

"Do you know that I can call the security any time and drive you away from my room? And have you ever even realized that I can demand you and file a case of trespassing against you at the court?" she snapped angrily. "And for the last time, do you know that I can end our friendship any time just because of what you've done?"

He gulped the lump inside his throat but he was not moved in his place.

"I don't have any idea that you are capable of doing such things, my best friend..."

"DON'T- ever call me your 'best friend' again," she told him harshly. She was controlling her emotions that time but she felt like she really wanted to beat him up and kill him by her own hands.

"Why are you like this?" he asked of her. He lowered his bouquet of roses and seemed annoyed.

"You've made me one," she replied.

"Look," he started to explain. "What I told you last time, about you and your dress, you see, it is just a joke. I didn't mean any of those. I don't intend to hurt you. It's the truth, Misao..."

Something beeped.

Misao's eyes widened. She covered her mouth and stopped herself from crying. She glanced beside her and saw the lie-detector machine. A few days ago, his father bought it for her. It is a very complicated and sophisticated machine at the same time. She secretly placed it in her room to detect people who intend to lie to her. It was for her protection- emotional security. She didn't know that the machine would work, for the very first time, on her best friend. Unlike the conventional polygraph, this machine is more high-tech. It only relies on its senses and through the tension in the air.

"What's that?" Aoshi asked, wondering if someone may be listening to their private conversation.

"It's a..." she said. "Lie-detector machine...A very high-tech one. It senses people who are lying and beeps if someone has lied. Wait, you're changing the topic! What I'm saying is that you should get out of my room, ok?"

He was amazed at what she told him. It was the very first time he heard about a polygraph who doesn't have to have wires on the body of the victim.

"I won't get out unless we talk about this- this argument," he said.

"What is there we have to talk about! The machine beeped when you told me that what you said about me when we had an argument was a mere joke. You are lying to me!"

"I'm not, Misao!" he cried.

It beeped again.

"Well...yes," he gave up and admitted his sin.

"Please get out of my bedroom. I don't want you to be here," she pleaded.

The machine beeped.

Aoshi slightly grinned. "So you want me to be here, eh? The machine said so." He chuckled. "Misao, we are not children anymore. Please, let us settle this fight and move on with our lives. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm sick of it."

"If you're sick of it, I'm MORE sick of it. And I'm tired to reconcile with you too."

Beep.

He chuckled then went closer to her. "Come on, Misao-kun..."

"Misao-CHAN!"

"FINE! Misao-chan," he spoke triumphantly. "I want our old relationship back. I don't want you to be cold to me. Look, I apologize for whatever I've done to you that day. I really didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that...

...you looked so- different."

Beep.

"I didn't look different! I looked something else! What is it, Shinomori-san? All the time you were standing there, you were imagining me to be something else. How dare you!" she shouted. She stood up from her bed then confronted him.

"You looked like...you're a wannabe! Yeah, it's as if you were trying to change your image just for some reason. It didn't suit you. I was just telling the truth that time. Although, some of it were just plain jokes. But, truth is, the dress was not suitable for you. You looked like an..." he paused as he thought for the word.

_Angel...no, I can't let her know._

"...an ugly duckling." He continued.

There was a beep.

"Please stop lying, Aoshi. I hate the beeping sound!" she cried.

Then she went over the machine and turned it off. She didn't really know what button to push. She just pressed a small red button and didn't care if the machine wouldn't turn off. Surprisingly, it seemed as if the machine has turned off for now.

"I hate you."

"What?" he was puzzled.

"I hate you with all my heart and soul. I hate you because you think I'm a man. Well, surprise! I ain't a boy! I'm a girl. I can dress as I like, move as I like, walk the way I like, without you overshadowing me and threatening me and making me feel so down and so pathetic! I hate you because you keep on telling lies. I hate you because I was just trying to be presentable to your sight and yet you're taking everything for granted. Don't you know that I spent hours just looking for the right dress to wear! And when I came to that place, what did you do? You mocked me and made fun of me! Do you exactly know how that hurt me! Tell me, Aoshi!" she shouted at him. Tears began rolling down on her flushing cheeks.

She held her arm on her face and cried on it babyishly. She fell on her knees then finally gave up and sat on the warm carpeted floor. She hugged herself into a ball and cried.

_I am too childish for you, ain't I? I thought you're the one for me...But with this, with everything happening so fast, I think I'm perfectly mistaken. _She wiped her tears away then looked up. She stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes were emerald green. Hers were ocean blue.

Just like gems shining in darkness...

_I think I have to move on and mature by myself..._

She stood up then walked towards him. He began to smile at her. He extended and reached out his hand to her. She looked down and saw the big strong hand that for many times has comforted her when she had problems of her own too.

"Friends?" he asked as he happily smiled. He brought out the bouquet of white roses then offered it to his best friend.

_I hate to be your friend..._she thought sadly. She sighed heavily. She was hurt by his offer.

_I want to be more than that..._

She looked up and watched his serene face. Her six-footer friend was still sweetly smiling at her, while she was foolishly and lamely crying. She wiped her eyes by her fingers and sniffed like a poor girl.

"Why do you keep on hurting me?" she asked.

"I'm not..." he was surprised by her question.

Something beeped. She glanced beside her and saw the machine still working. She realized that the red button she pushed earlier was just like a 'stand-by' button for some minutes and it will automatically regain its power.

She turned to him.

"I can never be a girl, can I?" she asked him helplessly.

He placed his extended hand back to his side and his sweet smile soon faded.

"What's wrong with you, Misao-kun?" he said.

"MISAO-CHAN..."

"Well, I don't care, MISAO-CHAN! Why do you keep on arguing that I should call you by that name! Does one's name can change the identity of a person!" he burst like a volcano. "You're just OVERREACTING! Can't you understand that? Will you just open up your eyes and make yourself realize that I didn't mean to hurt you that time...It was really weird of you to dress up like that! And I mean it. It was the very first time I saw a..." He paused. He was going to fast. The words were slipping easily from his mouth. "A...a..."

"Nani?" she murmured.

He didn't want to answer her question. He was afraid that she might know what really went wrong that time with him. He was afraid that she might know a shocking revelation and hear an early confession. He will be forced to remove his mask and show his true emotions he has been keeping for his entire life.

"For goodness sake's, what is it, Aoshi-sama!" she shouted.

_No, I don't want to tell her how beautiful she looked that time. I don't want to let her know that she bewitched me since, that she's the reason why I have sleepless nights, why I dream of dreams about her, why I lost my appetite for the past few days, why I've been acting weirdly lately, why I was able to drink one bottle of red wine and puke the life out of me, why..._He stopped thinking as he gazed into her eyes.

God, she was beautiful.

_Why my world has stopped spinning and my life turned upside down...why I can't get her out of my stupid mind._

"An- angel smiling sweetly to me that time...a fantasy that was given life...I wondered why you have lived through reality for that long," he confessed.

Misao waited for the beeping sound.

Fortunately, what she expected didn't come up.

He was telling the truth all the while.

"I thought I can only access you into my dreams," he confessed. "I didn't realize that the dream has come true ages ago."

Misao wanted to melt in her place.

"Ever since I met you and became your best friend, the dream has lived and the fantasy was turned into plain reality.

And when I came and saw you dressed up like a true lady that time, I knew I was going to tell and bombard you with perfect lies. I was afraid to show you that I admired your gorgeous stance that moment. I ran out of words to describe you, that I instead fabricated stories and stupid quotes to discourage you from becoming a lady again.

I was afraid that if you do it again...

I will just hurt you by my stupid lies.

And this is just the mere truth of it...

Misao-chan..."

For the first time in her entire life, she heard him call her by a true lady's name.

And it is also the first time that she felt her heart skipped a beat.

Tears rushed out from her eyes again.

But this time, they were tears of joy.

The machine did not beep.

Suddenly, she ran quickly to him and forcibly enveloped her arms around him.

It was time to hug him and stop hugging herself- for a change.

She wailed like a child on his hard muscular chest.

But she knew that being childish was just the trait Aoshi liked about her. She didn't want to let go of him. She missed him badly.

Aoshi looked down on his best friend. He was surprised when she ran across the room just to embrace him. He let go of the roses then lifted his arms to embrace her back. It was warm and loving- just the feeling he wanted for so long.

Misao looked up and stared into his emerald green eyes again.

"I hate you, Aoshi-sama..." she spoke.

The machine beeped.

Aoshi smiled slyly.

He bent over then stooped down.

He sealed her lying mouth with a warm tender kiss.

It was time to stop all the lies.

Being plain friends to each other was another great lie.

And it's stupid if they would stay in that kind of relationship again.

They didn't let go of each other.

Love...

It's just mere truth-

Yet a perfect lie all along.

OWARI


End file.
